Morning Soup
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Sawamura Daichi hanya ingin membuat sup untuk istrinya yang sedang flu / fanfic for #PapaCrowDay yang telat sehari / pendek / gaje


"Tolong ajari aku membuat sup tofu!"

Jika Sawamura Daichi membungkuk di hadapan Ennoshita Chikara yang baru keluar kamar seraya memohon pada pukul tujuh pagi, artinya apapun yang ia mohonkan bukan main-main.

"Eh?" pria muda bersurai hitam itu menelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia mendengar suara bersin dari dalam kamar Daichi dan istrinya. "Untuk Koushi, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

"Yah... begitulah," Daichi menggaruk kepalanya. "Sudah dua jam ia terkena flu. Aku khawatir daya tahan tubuhnya melemah, apalagi ia sedang hamil muda."

"Kau yakin mau memasak?" Chikara menanyakan ini karena satu hal penting: kelemahan terbesar Sawamura Daichi bersemayam di dapur. Baik tentang bahan makanan atau cara memasak, Daichi buta total.

Garukan di kepala Daichi makin intens. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi ini permintaan sekali seumur hidup. Tolonglah."

"Kalau begitu, biar kubuatkan saja sendiri. Sebenarnya Kiyoko lebih ahli dalam bidang kuliner, tapi aku tak ingin mengganggunya sekarang," ia mengerling ke arah wanita yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

 _Begadang demi popok dan ASI anak pertama. Sebentar lagi aku pun akan mengalaminya_ , batin Daichi. Meski dua tahun lebih muda, adik sepupunya itu lebih dulu dikaruniai buah hati―malaikat kembar yang sehat bernama Ryuunosuke dan Yuu; meski baru berusia tiga minggu, kombo tangisan mereka ampuh untuk memelekkan mata orangtuanya di tengah malam. "Setelah ini aku takkan masuk dapur lagi. Aku janji."

Senyum Chikara berubah. "Kalau sudah begini, rasanya berdosa kalau aku tak mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk mematuhi arahanku, oke?"

.

.

 **Morning Soup**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Miso, tofu, brokoli, wortel, bawang putih..." Chikara menghitung bahan mentah sup yang ia siapkan di meja dapur, "... air, garam, kaldu sapi instan, kacang polong, daun bawang, merica bubuk... semua sudah siap. Tolong panaskan kompornya― _apinya jangan besar-besar!_ Putar tombolnya ke kiri sedikit―ah, malah mati. Sini!" dipancing oleh rasa gemas, Chikara mengambil alih tugas Daichi. setelah api kompor menyala sesuai keinginan, ia bersuara lagi, "Pakai api sedang, kalau terlalu besar bisa gosong. Nah, kemarikan airnya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daichi mengoper seliter air dalam gelas ukur. Dengan cekatan Chikara menuangkannya ke panci di atas kompor. "Lalu cincang bawang putih dan daun bawangnya, seperti ini," sekali lagi, kepiawaian sang ayah muda dipertontonkan dalam tarian tangan yang gesit saat memainkan pisau. Dua siung bawang putih lumat dalam sekejap, sementara daun bawangnya tercacah dengan cantik.

"Sekarang tuang kaldu sapinya ke air," komando Chikara ke abang sepupunya. Dengan perlahan Daichi menuangkan kaldu instan. Baru habis seperempat bungkus, ia berhenti. "Kenapa? Tuang saja semua. Sebungkus untuk sekali makan," kata Chikara. Atas titah itu, Daichi menghabiskan sebungkus kaldu.

"Kini giliran miso dan bumbu lainnya. Biar aku saja," Chikara menambahkan dua sendok makan miso dan bawang putih yang tadi dihajarnya sebelum diaduk sesaat. "Oh ya, tolong potong-potong tofunya. Aku akan memotong sayurannya."

"Oke. Harus kupotong sebesar apa?" tanya Daichi.

"Dipotong dadu," kata Chikara sebelum fokusnya tertancap pada sayuran di talenannya.

 _Potong dadu?_ Daichi mengamati tofu yang telentang polos di atas talenan di depan matanya. _Apa maksudnya dipotong seperti dadu, atau dipotong sekecil dadu? Ah, sudahlah._ Daichi mulai mengambil pisau dan mengerjakan potongan pertamanya.

Mudah.

Potongan kedua, sedikit miring.

Potongan selanjutnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tangannya memang tak semahir sang adik sepupu, dan hasilnya pun patut dipertanyakan. _Masa bodoh, yang penting kerjakan dulu. Potong, potong, dan potong_ ―

"Aduh!" pekikan Daichi merubah fokus Chikara dalam sekejap. Kakak sepupunya itu telah melepas pisaunya dan memegangi tangan kirinya yang telunjuknya teracung. Darah mengintip sedikit dari luka iris di telunjuknya itu.

"Dasar ceroboh," Chikara mengulum senyum. "Sini, kucuci lukamu― _astaga, kauapakan tofunya?_ "

Daichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tadi katanya potong dadu..."

"Tapi bukan―bukan―pffffttt..." Chikara berjuang menahan tawanya. Tofu yang menjadi tugas Daichi memang dipotong menjadi sejumlah kubus sama sisi, tapi ukuran tiap sisinya tak lebih dari satu senti. Persis dadu asli. "Tidak sekalian kauhiasi tofunya dengan bintik-bintik dadu?" Chikara masih menahan tawa.

"Ah, ide bagus―"

"JANGAN!"

Dan setelah berkutat beberapa menit dengan bahan makanan yang tersisa―termasuk tofu yang dipasrahkan bentuknya seperti itu―kini tinggal membubuhkan garam untuk sentuhan akhir. Tapi belum saja keduanya merampungkan masakan hangat itu, tangis kencang terdengar dari kamar si kembar.

"Aku mau membangunkan Kiyoko dulu, mungkin sudah waktunya menyusui. Kaulanjutkan sendiri saja, tinggal menambahkan garamnya!" cetus Chikara sebelum menjauh. Tapi baru dua langkah, Daichi memanggil.

"Harus seberapa banyak?"

"Secukupnya saja!" setelah itu Chikara menghilang, meninggalkan sang kakak sepupu yang terbengong-bengong menatap punggungnya.

Sekarang inilah pertanyaan yang bersarang di otak Daichi: secukupnya itu seberapa banyak?

.

.

"HATSYUH!"

Ini sudah―menurut hitungan iseng Koushi―kesebelas kalinya ia bersin. Berlembar-lembar tisu ludes hanya untuk membersihkan lendir asin yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dirapatkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang gemetar―dalam hati ia mengkhawatirkan sistem imunnya sendiri. Tak hanya itu, ia pun cemas sentakan yang dihasilkan tubuhnya saat meluncurkan virus berpengaruh pada bakal calon Sawamura junior.

Koushi berjengit saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dan belum sempat ia bilang, "Masuk!", pintu mengayun ke dalam. Sawamura Daichi muncul dari baliknya dengan mangkok berasap di atas nampan yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Daichi, kau memasak?" alis Koushi mengungkit.

"Sejujurnya, Chikara yang lebih banyak bekerja. Aku hanya memperhatikan dan mengerjakan bagian yang mudah," Daichi meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil sebelum memosisikannya di atas tubuh Koushi. "Cobalah. Memang agak berantakan karena aku salah memotong tofunya, namun kuharap ini dapat menghangatkanmu."

Sup yang disajikan Daichi memang bukan yang terbaik―setidaknya hanya terlihat kacau di tofu, sementara sayuran dan yang lain baik-baik saja. Koushi menyendok air sup, meniupnya sesaat, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. Sekon berikutnya, kerutan di dahinya mulai nampak. Sebersit kecemasan timbul di antara harapan Daichi.

"Enak?"

"Ummm..." dahi Koushi masih mengernyit. "Lebih baik kaucoba sendiri," ia menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut suaminya. Daichi, masih digentayangi kecemasan yang aneh, menyeruput sedikit hasil karyanya dan Chikara. Hanya butuh setengah sekon untuk membuatnya berjengit.

"Asin!" pekiknya.

Koushi tertawa. "Berapa banyak garam yang kaumasukkan?"

"Uhhh... Chikara bilang secukupnya. Dan kurasa sesendok garam sudah cukup," Daichi menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Sendok teh atau sendok makan?"

"Sendok... makan."

Sementara itu di dapur, Chikara mengutuki abang sepupunya yang, menurutnya, telah merusak kuncup pengecapnya dengan rasa lautan.

 **The End**

AHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUA MAAF PAPADAI, DIRIMU KUNISTAKAN DI SINI HAHAHAHAHAHA *ditampol* *udah telat, nista pula*

Sedikit penjelasan, kalau Daichi mikir supnya cuma buat Koushi, maka Chikara mikir kalau sup buatan mereka bisa buat sarapan sekalian biar efisien (makanya pakai seliter air). Gak taunya malah keasinan XD *toyorin Daichi* *ditoyor balik*

Dan kalau ada yang nebak ini settingan family-nya sama kayak di Moonlight Flower, selamat, Anda benar! Mwuahahahahahahah! #dihajarmassa

Akhir kata, selamat RnR!


End file.
